suspicious!
by frappyrouge123
Summary: Why was the crew acting weird lately? Ace was determined to find out just what was up with his crew mates. man is ace in for a big surprises!


**Ok, this story is for (of course) Ace's birthday! YAY! He is my favourite character and i'm proud of that:) this will be whitebeard's crew centric, so enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Ace has just about had enough of this. He was going to go crazy with his crew mates weird behaviour. It was bothering him a lot, and annoying him too. Just what the heck had happened? Just yesterday everyone had forced him to eat in his room! what the hell!? he was pretty sure everyone was hiding something from him, and he was going to find out just what is is!<p>

Ace sighed as he started to walk to the dining hall for lunch. He would never admit it out loud but he was very curious to what they were hiding from him, in fact he was sometimes even starting to spy on them to see what they were talking about, and when they spot him they immediately change the subject.

When he finally reached the dining hall he saw everyone(including Oyaji) in a big circle whispering to each other about something. What? he didn't know.

"hey guys! i'm here so you could stop talking now". Ace muttered as he walked inside. Damn, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

Everyone practically jumped at that, stayed silence for a while."Oh hey ace! can we help you?" Thatch said, somehow nervously trying to break the awkward silence that had fell.

"yes, what were you guys talkin-" Ace was interrupted by a loud cry from outside, which made everyone fly outside to see what's wrong,(or just run away from answering) Ace thought, eyebrows twitching.

* * *

><p>After they finished dealing with that intruder, everyone went back to the dining hall to finish their food(or perhaps, their secret talking).<p>

Ace just kinda sat there, silently eating his food while the other traded whispers to each other, which irritated the younger pirate even more. Finally deciding that he have had enough, he decided to chat with them too.

"Care to tell me what you guys are talking,wait scratch that, _whispering _to each other?" Ace said smugly, knowing there won't be any interruptions like last time.

Marco cleared his throat "I think you are mistaken Ace, we have not been whispering, yoi."

Ace then suddenly leaned in forward on the table."Oh_ really?_" he began, narrowing his eyes at marco in a scary way "I wouldn't be surprised if a blind _and_ deaf man noticed you whispering" He finished, eyes still narrowed.

"Alright, that's enough" A gruff voice said, which ace knew immediately was Oyaji."Ace, they weren't talking anything bad about so you don't have to worry" Oyaji finished with a caring smile towards Ace.

"No Oyaji, that wasn't what i wan-" the younger man tried to say but was cut off.

"Now, back to our food. right Ace?"

"But-" Ace tried to reason.

"No buts Ace, yoi".Marco interrupted, smirking in victory and silently thanking Oyaji.

the younger male sighed and dropped his head on the table. "Don't worry ace, its nothing you can't handle!" thatch said, trying to cheer the distressed teen up.

"Thatch, I don't know what your planing, but, with all the whispering and weird behaviour that's been going on lately" he said this with a raised finger. "I'm A hundred and forty-seven precent sure I can _not _handle it." then dropped his head on the table and started to sulk again.

He was very pissed, considering tomorrow wasn't going to be his best day since it is going to be January 1st, a.k.a his birthday a.k.a the worst day of his life a.k.a his mothers death a.k.a new years eve.

_What a nice combination, _Ace thought gloomily. _thanks a lot, life._

* * *

><p>There was a knock at his door. Ace ignored it and went on sleeping peacefully. when the knocking didn't stop he swore under his breathe, kicking his blankets with his feet and standing up and walking sleepily to the door to give the person a good beating for thinking its a good idea to wake him up at 4:30 in the morning.<p>

When he finally opened the door he saw thatch grinning like the cheery person he was and Marco next to him with his usual bored expression.

"What do you guys want, its still early!" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

Thatch then started to laugh and pat him in the back. He leaned forward and whisper in his ear. "don't worry, you'r gonna like it". Then both of them proceeded to drag ace somewhere unknown.

When they finally reached, Ace finally had the time to see see where he was. He then realised he was in front of some sort of door, he looked back and saw them smiling reassuringly at him. He took that as a sign to open the door. He gripped the handle and slowly opened it.

The sight that met him almost made Ace want to cry in happiness.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!" everyone practically screamed, which made the poor kid almost jump out if his skin. And that also made Marco and Thatch chuckle slightly then push ace fully into the door.

Ace was gaping the whole time which made other people drag him and pat him on the back and congratulate him.

"Congrats, ace!" Oyaji said then pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oyaji, e-eveyone..why-w-what-when..? Ace was completely and utterly speechless. No one has ever done something like this for him, especially on his birthday.

"what? did we shock ya that much? didn't anyone give ya a party for your birthday before?" One of his crew mates asked.

Ace quickly shook his head at him, still speechless. Then suddenly he smiled softly "for..how long have you planned this?"

"two weeks". someone said.

"Two _weeks!?_" ace sputtered "but a-all this..for me?"

"Of course!" everyone who heard him cried happily"you'r our brother, we would do anything for you!". That warmed his heart greatly, he was so happy the crew had spent the last two weeks preparing this for him. _this certainly explains the weird behaviour and the whispering._

Although he was still surprised that the crew managed to keep that a secret for two weeks.

"Come on now, Ace! you'r the birthday boy, so you should enjoy every second of this day!" thatch said, then push him to a table and made him sit on a small chair. Then found himself in a drinking contest with Izou Marco Vista and Thatch. He happily began drinking.

_Maybe this time_, the younger pirate thought happily as he continued to drink, with Marco in the lead of this contest, _I'll enjoy my birthday for once._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I know the last part was kind of rushed:( but i still enjoyed writing this story a lot;) so please leave a review if you at least read it. please? <strong>

**See ya later, alligators~ :3**


End file.
